


Twist the Sinews

by cyber_inkblot



Series: Thy Fearful Symmetry [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closes his eyes and dreams of a world running red with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist the Sinews

He closes his eyes and dreams of a world running red with blood. He dreams of his classmates dying as he laughs. The moon looks over it all calmly. He wakes and goes through the motions, around classmates that are so childish, so easy to fool. He takes notes in class until the pencilmarks turn to blood and run off his desk. His seatmate is daydreaming, her head tilted to the side _(he could stick a pencil in her jugular and no one would know)_

Nagisa Shiota of Class D listens to his teacher, and and behind closed eyelids, dreams of death.


End file.
